A Wicked Kiss
by BonneyQ
Summary: What if Captain Hook saves his cursed kiss for someone else? [Captain Swan; Spoilers 3x17]


**AN: **So far I've been a silent reader in this fandom, but here we go, my first OUAT fanfic! I hope you like it.

**Summary:** _What if Captain Hook saves his cursed kiss for someone else?_

**#**

**A Wicked Kiss**

**#**

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch in the fire burning so bright  
I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

**Just a Kiss – Lady Antebellum**

**#**

"Emma." Killian touched her forearm to prevent the blonde princess to leave after her father, Regina, Robin, Belle and Tinkerbell – Mary Margaret had stayed home with Evelyn and Henry – and Emma yanked her arm from the pirate's touch and Hook groaned. "Please, love."

"What?" She asked him coldly.

"If the plan fails…" The pirate looked into her eyes and, as always, Emma felt her stomach flutter even though it shouldn't be happening after the way she was pushed away a few days earlier when the blonde tried to kiss him – she should be feeling anger, not even more anticipation. "If it fails I need you to trap Zelena for a few seconds; I've seen your power and you _can_ trap her for a while and that's all I need."

Frowning, Emma stared at him with suspicion. "'What _you_ need'?" She asked and Killian straightened his body, his eyes not leaving hers and he saw as realization dawned her face. "Do you have some kind of weapon against the Witch and you didn't tell us? You didn't tell _me_?" Emma said with disbelief and hurt.

"Swan." Killian's pain could be felt through the way he spoke. "I can't explain right now but I need you to trust me."

"How can I trust you when you have been so…" The blonde tried to find the right word for his behavior for the past weeks. "…so _wrong_?" Hook tried to talk, but Emma beat him to it. "No, don't. You haven't been yourself for weeks now, pushing me away when I was trying to…" She stopped, taking a deep breath. "Tell me what you have."

The pirate sighed. "No time and I don't even know if it'll work. Please, Emma. If everything goes wrong, I need you to restrain her. That's all you need to know right now."

"Hook." Emma started.

"Swan." The man said and they lock eyes. "You know I am _not_ lying and if we are to win against Zelena, we need a second plan and that plan is _me_."

"Ho-"

"Emma. You know that the last ingredient for her time traveling hex is your sister and we can't let her bloody have Evelyn and we both know that your mother will protect her to death and I would hate for you to lose your mother and sister. And there's Henry: he's a brave lad and wouldn't let Zelena take them without a fight." Emma knew that he was telling the truth and they needed to protect them at all costs otherwise Zelena would go to the past and change everything and even though they were _her_ family, Emma could still remember the smile Killian would let out when he talked to Henry; of how his eyes were soft when he saw Evelyn for the first time; the way he'd laugh while sharing a beer with David; and the times that Mary Margaret worried about him, the pirate would smile fondly when he thought no one could see; even when Regina would let out a few snarky comments, Killian would retort just with the same tone and they would share a smirk and he found a nice friend in Robin of Locksley.

It wasn't just her crazy and dysfunctional family anymore: it was Killian's too and that look on his face told her that he'd do anything to keep them together.

"Alright." Emma agreed, finally. "I don't know if I'll be able to hold her at all and if I do, it won't be for long, though, especially after using it for the plan."

"I just need a few seconds, don't worry, love." The pirate guaranteed and it seemed like the blonde was about to say something else, but got interrupted.

"Emma! Hook!" They heard David calling, and both looked in the Prince's direction, before stared to each other one more time.

"We are going to talk about this once Zelena's gone, no matter if you need to use your…" She stopped for a second "secret weapon or not, understood?"

And for a moment, the oh so known gleam of his eyes returned and Emma could recognize the old Killian Jones, the one full of innuendos and smiles. "As milady orders."

"Oh, shut up." Emma couldn't help but to smile at the familiarity of the teasing. She had missed that, missed him and missed _them_. She loved the way he could make her feel the tiny sparkle of happiness even between a last fight between them and the Wicked Witch of the West.

**#**

It all went wrong; Zelena had been expecting exactly that: for them to go after her with an offensive plan while she laughed, taunting them and saying exactly what she would do to get Evelyn to complete her curse and none of them were able to stop her.

"Well, well, well…" Zelena said with a smile as she waved the Dark One's dagger in the air. "A Prince, The Savior, The Evil Queen, The Dark One's Lover, A Renegaded Fairy and a Pirate. Why on Earth would you think that you could defeat me? I am Zelena, I have the dagger, I am the oldest daughter of Cora and I. Am. Wicked!" The blonde witch yelled, eyes storming with rage as she stepped close to Regina.

Hook was lying on the floor – he was hit quite hard on the chest and lost consciousness for a few minutes – while the others were being held by Zelena's magic. When he finally opened his eyes, the Witch had his back to him, trusting the pirate to still be unconscious or better yet: dead.

Distracted by Regina, Zelena didn't see Killian get up or how Emma's eyes shifted to him, she also missed the nod the Captain offered the Savior and, even tired as hell, the princess concentrate all of her magic in trapping the Wicked Witch because at that point, their only hope was Killian Jones, the Captain of the Jolly Roger also known as Captain Hook. Well, _that's_ how bad things were.

Hook ran towards Zelena and just when Emma's magic glowed around the Witch was when the woman realized that she was trapped.

"This won't hold me, Emma Swan!" Zelena said, but before she could do anything else, Hook stepped in front of her and quickly joined their lips (to everyone's surprise).

It lasted a few seconds for good measure – he was told that the curse would work from the moment lips were touched, but he'd rather be safe than sorry – and then released the Witch.

"What… What… have you done?" Another glow of her body and Zelena could move, so she took a step behind and put a hand over her lips.

It would work, then; Killian thought and then smiled wickedly. "Everything that makes you special, that makes you powerful, that makes you a threat will be gone." He recited the very words she told him when his lips were cursed and before he could say anything else, the magic that was holding the royals, Belle and Tink was gone, the flying monkeys only a few yards away from them _poofed_ back to their human forms and Killian's lips glow once, all magic made by the Wicked Witch, gone.

"My… My magic!" The former Witch's eyes were wide in horror.

"I told you I'd stop you." Hook said and before Zelena could think straight, he grabbed the Dark One's dagger and threw it in Gold's direction without taking his eyes off the woman. "You were out of your depth, Zelena." The Pirate whispered and walked away from the ex-witch. "I trust that you'll take care of her, Gold?" Hook asked without stopping.

"I will, yes." The Crocodile's eyes sparkled as he leaned down to pick up his dagger.

"Good." Killian nodded. "Make her pay for Bae." Gold and Zelena disappeared in smoke just for the older man to return once more, close to Belle, who hugged him tight.

Emma, David, Regina and Tinkerbell were wide eyed staring at him in wonder of what the hell had he done with Zelena. "Ahoy, mates. How are you in this fine evening?" Killian smirked and raised his hand to greet them, but hissed in pain when his right side stung. "Bloody hell."

"Hook… What did you do?" David asked once they were close enough.

"Did you ask me to trap Zelena so you could _kiss_ her?" Emma asked in disbelief mixed with anger (Killian liked to think that she was jealous). "What the hell, Hook?" She hit his left shoulder.

The Pirate laughed and stepped close to Emma, ignoring her father and the fairy. "Zelena wanted me to steal your magic, so she cursed my lips for when I kissed you, it would do just that. But when we met up with Glinda, she told me that Zelena could curse my lips, but it could work in _anyone_ all the same. Hence…"

"…you kissing her." Emma's eyes were wide. "That's why you were so cold towards me, that's why you pushed me away when I tried to kiss you."

"When you _what_?" David asked in disbelief.

"You pushed _Emma_ away?" Tinker mimicked the Prince's tone.

Both questions were ignored as Killian stepped even closer to the blonde princess. "I couldn't kiss you – no matter how much I wanted, Emma, and it pained me to push you away, but if anyone could win against Zelena, it was with _your _help."

"You let me think that you didn't want…." Emma narrowed her eyes and then hit him on the left shoulder again. "You _stupid_ Pirate! You should've told me!"

"Well, I was being threatened with your and your family's safety, love." Killian rolled his eyes as he massaged where he was hit. "I was trying to protect you."

"It doesn't matter!" Emma told him. "People always tried to protect me by keeping me in the dark and you would be the last one I'd expect to do that! I thought you would never lie to me, Hook!"

Wisely, David and Tink decided to stay quiet while the couple settled their differences and both saw the annoyance in Killian's face as he groaned. "I didn't _lie _to you, Emma!"

"You lied by omission!" The blonde woman spat back. "And wait… you told me that you didn't want anything with me."

"It was the truth: if I did, I'd have to kiss you, love, and I didn't want _that_!"

Emma sighed in annoyance. "So, you used the _truth_ to _lie_ to me?"

Hook narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to her. "Maybe I don't want you anymore, Swan."

"Who said you could have me?" Emma's eyes were glowing with mischief and dare.

"Bloody hell, woman!" Killian ignored the pain on his side and put a hand on the back of her neck and crushed his lips on Emma's and if David punched him, he'd accept the pain gladly: that kiss was even better than the one they shared in Neverland; back there it had been only passion driving them and the one they were sharing at the moment held the same amount of passion, but it also contained a kind of joy, relief and a tiny bit of love (in whichever way).

They were so enthusiastic with it that they only stopped when David cleared his throat five times in a row. Breathing heavily, Hook touch Emma's forehead with his and offered her his most sincere smile, in which she copied it.

"I know that you two were working your way to _this_," David said "but could you please not suck my daughter's face in my presence, Hook?"

Killian laughed and felt his Emma wrap her arms around his torso and he wondered how long they would have until another enemy arrived to mess with their peace – not that it mattered, good always won and Captain Hook sure knew how to pick the winning team.

**#**

**AN:** So, yeah. Haha. I don't know if Killian will be cured with a True Love's kiss (Which I'd probably have a heart attack if it happened), or Glinda the Good Witch will help somehow, of it things will stay the way they are just to tease the fandom, but I wanted to do something different for The Kiss and I hope it was at least _interesting_ enough, if not canonically possible. LOL

By the way: **English is not my first language – I'm from Brazil – so, sorry about the mistakes**.


End file.
